


Pitche: Break

by feraciousAbandon (Pitchblende_Viridia)



Series: Bad Ends and AUs [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/feraciousAbandon
Summary: It's hard to see any hope.





	Pitche: Break

**Author's Note:**

> A vent fic

It wouldn't take much.

You were fully aware of how fragile your caste was. A weak, useless body, with the lowest of bloods pumping through your worthless veins. You couldn't even think of a real future for yourself.

You were already dead the moment anyone loyal found your mutation. You had been so savagely violated you couldn't even look at your reflection anymore. You were just burden, now more than ever.

No one deserved having to deal with you anymore.

The blade was heavy in your hand, and the blackened metal was sharpened keenly. The sun would be coming up soon, you had picked this time so that even if the knife failed the daylight would finish the job. You tightened your grip on the handle, knuckles going white as you squeezed, and started to lift it slowly.

You were shaking, and you felt the hot tears spill down your cheeks as you brought the knife higher. Finally you'd stop being a weight on others shoulders. They could move on and find trolls better for them. Trolls that weren't disgusting, useless, defiled mutants. That wouldn't drag them down with their self loathing. Trolls they could finally be happy with.

You were all out sobbing by the time you felt the metal of the knife brush against your throat. Shaking so intensely you could barely keep your grip. You just had to do it. Even as weak as you were, you could at least do everyone this courtesy. No more breakdowns, no more uncontrollable moods, no more you.

You bit down on your lip hard. No one would miss you. This would make everything right. All the suffering you caused would end.

You sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, and pressed the knife against your skin harder, hoping it would be your last.


End file.
